


dreary days with you

by iloveyourrosecheek



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Angst, Cigarettes, Fighting, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Minor Violence, Modern Magic, Referenced Child Neglect, Sad, Student Council President Kang Taehyun, Unhealthy Relationships, ambigious relationships, bad boy choi yeonjun with heavy quotations, dealing with emotions poorly, my boys will be getting therapy i promise, powers, they aren't mean to each other they just don't know how to properly be in a relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 00:00:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29304630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iloveyourrosecheek/pseuds/iloveyourrosecheek
Summary: Kang Taehyun had the ability to control the cold, but not his emotions. Especially not his emotions when it came to the schools resident try hard bad boy, Choi Yeonjun. Their relationship was a complicated mess of feelings and outside circumstances out of their control. But one thing was constant, Yeonjun was waiting for him on the roof to practice.
Relationships: Choi Yeonjun/Kang Taehyun
Comments: 2
Kudos: 30





	dreary days with you

**Author's Note:**

> i'm back oh well
> 
> if you did not read the tags you brave brave soul, tw // referenced child neglect and implied child abuse , as well as unhealthy relationships and minor violence

Taehyun did his best to force the heavy door open, immediately being hit with a blast of ice cold air. He breathed deeply, the familiar scent of cigarettes forcing its way into his lungs. He rolls his eyes and sighs heavily.

“You think you’d at least have the decency to not smoke in front of me Choi.”

The boy sitting precariously on the ledge of the roof turns to look at him, a cocky grin spreading over his face. His uniform is worn purposefully against dress code, beat up converse topping off the stereotypical “bad boy” aesthetic. The chains on his pants jingle as he hops dramatically to the ground, dust kicking up from where he lands. 

“Well hello Mr. Student Council President,” He takes an obnoxiously long drag, exhaling the smoke out and up into the dreary gray sky. 

“You know just because we have a deal where I don’t report you doesn’t mean you have to be a little shit in front of me,” Taehyun sighs, dropping his backpack against the building by the door; stretching out his arms. Yeonjun giggles half dancing half walking over to where he’s standing.

“Oh Taehyun, oh baby,” He slings his arm over Taehyun’s shoulders. “You know what happens when you break this deal, and I know how much you _love_ putting up with me.” 

He doesn’t even have a response because he knows Yeonjun’s right. All he wants to do is wipe the annoying grin off Yeonjun’s face and tell him he’s wrong, but he knows he can’t and it leaves him seething. 

Yeonjun likes to act like a cool troublemaker most of the time to cover up for his self esteem issues. His issues at home with his father. His inability to balance all of his responsibilities with his dreams. Taehyun knows a lot about him, too much about him. Knows everything under the surface of dark calm water. Knows he’s just a hurt kid lashing out.

Maybe he’s in love, but he’s not particularly looking to fix someone who has no interest in it. 

There are a few things that connect him and Yeonjun; the fact that they have powers, the fact that they like boys, the fact that both of them do not understand at all how to properly deal with emotions. 

Taehyun remembers Yeonjun’s comment back when they started this whole disaster. “With your tendency to lash out I would’ve bet you could control fire, instead you’re Elsa!” Since then he’s made a point of making Yeonjun’s nose cold whenever he’s upset.

He didn’t understand Yeonjun’s powers at first either. _The ability to control darkness_. He didn’t understand what use being able to control shadows would have until he realized Yeonjun could make his vision go black whenever he wanted. Even if he couldn’t keep it up for too long it was _terrifying_ , terrifying to think what he could do if he got more powerful.  
The first time Yeonjun used it on him he started crying, it was too much for him to handle all at once. Yeonjun had stopped immediately, holding him and trying to calm him down. A reminder to Taehyun that no matter how much administration hated him Yeonjun wasn’t a mean person. He was sweet and sensitive, too much for his own good sometimes. 

At least Taehyun had a good explanation as to why he had feelings for the other. An answer to his friends questions of disbelief.

Yeonjun was shouting excitedly at him now, yelling about how the freezing weather and incoming snow would heighten Taehyun’s powers. He’s grinning again, but this time it's sincere. Taehyun remembers why he ever kissed Yeonjun once upon a time.

They were practicing fighting today, not like either of them knew how to fight that technically well. It was an odd activity to enjoy with someone you liked, but the pair really seemed to enjoy beating each other up.

When Yeonjun fought he seemed to slink around the rooftop, light on his feet and completely in control of his body. He moved in a way that was almost graceful. Taehyun would think he was dancing if he wasn’t just kicked in the side. 

Yeonjun had talked about a person he had met with light powers before, the visual opposite of his yet they were similar in so many ways. He had described how the person could manipulate the waves around them to essentially turn themselves invisible. Yeonjun wasn’t able to turn himself completely invisible, but he learned to control shadows so that they would swallow him up; blending into the world around him. 

If Taehyun had to describe Yeonjun’s powers in one word it would probably be “unsettling”. There was an eerie quality to them. It was probably the characteristic role of black and darkness in fairy tales and media.

He’d brought it up once with Yeonjun, hesitantly, afraid of offending. He’d been told most powers felt like that, his included. Yeonjun had explained it as a connection to where powers come from, their origins are dark, so they appear dark.

Started by an innocent question.

“So we’re like superheroes?” He’d asked it half as a joke, but there was an undertone of seriousness. It was cold, so cold outside; but he was warm against Yeonjun’s chest buried under the layers of blankets on his bed.

“No, we’re sad, love. It’s like in that movie Matilda,” Taehyun snorted. “No one’s sad at the end when she can no longer move things with her mind, they’re happy because she’s away from her terrible family. Except our powers are permanent, because in real life problems never truly go away.”

Taehyun had been confused at first, when Yeonjun had explained to him that powers manifest in response to wielders going through _bad_ things. Not everyone developed them, but they all came about the same way. He’d remembered, insisting, nothing like that had ever happened to him. He didn’t realize until Yeonjun pointed out to him that it's not normal for parents to leave their small child alone for months at a time with little explanation. 

When he was younger he was always excited for when they’d finally come home. Now he dreads it, for different reasons. 

He still doesn’t know if he’s fully accepted his reality.

The lack of love as a young kid was probably why he latched onto Yeonjun so easily; because even with all the awful things the other has been through, he’s still so full of love. Taehyun wishes he could make people realize that.

Yeonjun insists it only matters to him that Taehyun sees him for who he is. 

_Sees_ him, Taehyun can’t see him. Large pools of darkness forming from the impending dusk. After spending so much time training with Yeonjun though, he’s learned to see the signs. A glint.

He reaches out and pulls, Yeonjun stumbling into his line of sight. Surprised expression easily falling away to reveal a smirk. 

“Hey Taehyunnie!”

He swings.

Despite hitting Yeonjun dead on, the boy barely moves. Turning back to stare into Taehyun’s icy eyes. Provocation was dangerous and Yeonjun definitely ran towards that.

“Cmon baby, put a little power behind your punches,” Yeonjun taunts, lips forming a pout as he teases Taehyun.

His fist connects with Yeonjun’s face yet again, and this time he definitely means it. Yeonjun stumbles back, Taehyun can see the mark visible on his face. Trails of frost crawling over his cheek, clumping in his eyelashes. He looks so _pretty_. 

Taehyun punches harder.

Yeonjun hits the floor, ice spreading out like cracks over the concrete from where he had initially connected to the ground. His body was shivering violently but Taehyun wasn’t paying attention. He moved his leg back to kick before Yeonjun shouted.

“Wait-” His hands were held protectively in front of his face, he sat up slowly. “I surrender, please don’t break my nose I’m too pretty.”

Taehyun has to resist the urge to roll hos eyes at the faux confidence of Choi Yeonjun. He wondered when Yeonjun would finally realize he was actually pretty. The other was laughing and that's when Taehyun realized he was struggling to open one of his eyes properly.

“Shit sorry!” Taehyun rushes forward, kneeling next to Yeonjun to try and undo whatever he’d done to freeze Yeonjun’s eyelid partially shut.

“Don’t worry love I’ll live.”

Taehyun gently cups his jaw to get a better angle. Doing his best to melt the ice he created, though reversing his powers had always been a struggle. He realizes how close their faces are when he feels Yeonjun’s breath, warm against his skin. 

His eyes, or eye, is focused on Taehyun. He looks back, their gazes meeting and something unspoken is shared between the two. 

Fucking hell he’s kissing Choi Yeonjun again.

**Author's Note:**

> Obviously Yeonjun and Taehyun have some co dependency issues and I want to make it **very** clear that their relationship is unhealthy and is to be viewed as such. While this is sort of open ended I like to think that one day they'll be able to properly deal with everything they've gone through and live life the way they want, whether or not that's with each other I do not know. If you have any comments or criticisms on my dealing with the themes in the fic please leave them below! I love talking to people and seeing comments. I hope you have a decent day and get enough sleep! oh and hopefully i be back with something happier soon too
> 
> [Twitter!](https://twitter.com/iloveyourrose) come follow me I like to talk sometimes


End file.
